


I Want to Be

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass wants to be a giraffe when he grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> Thank you to Drivvenwrinth for being an awesome beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Dean sat in his seat, staring at all the kids in his class. He hated the moving. His dad promised this would be the last time they had to move. Of course, he promised that the last time too. Still, he hoped he could make friends this time. Maybe get their address and write them when he had to move again.

He fidgeted with his pencil and wondered if he could talk to anyone. Biting his lip, he looked down and frowned. He hoped Sam was doing okay at home without him and that his dad remembered to feed him more than a banana and not to give him peanut butter. Sam hated peanut butter.

He was so wrapped up in his own worry, he never noticed a cherub looking boy walk over to him. "Hi, my name is Castiel, are you okay?"

Dean looked up and blinked at the vibrant boy. No one ever came up to him first, of course, he never approached anyone first either. "Are you okay? You look sad. Why are you sad?"

"I'm worried about my little brother."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your mom will take care of him," Castiel said cheerfully.

Dean's frowned deepened and shook his head. "My mom died. She can only watch us from heaven."

"My dad is in heaven too. Hey, do you want to be friends?"

"Friends?" he asked obviously he was a touch skittish.

"Sure, this way when my dad and your mom look in on us, well… then they can meet and be friends too. So they can be friends and have company in heaven. I know Dad has his mom and dad, but I think meeting someone outside the family would be nice."

Dean smiled and nodded. "That sounds nice. My name is Dean. What kind of things do you like?"

"I like giraffes. I want to be one when I grow up."

Dean frowned and shook his head. "I don’t think you can be an animal when you grow up."

Castiel frowned at the news. "Really? I wanted to be really tall when I grow up."

"You still might be tall, just not a giraffe."

"Are you sure I can’t be a giraffe when I grow up? Mr. Morgan said you can be anything you want when you grow up."

"We could ask him."

Castiel nodded and drug Dean over to Mr. Morgan; squaring his shoulders for any news he could hear. "Mr. Morgan, can I grow up to be a giraffe?"

Their teacher gave a chuckle and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We don’t live in a magical land, but you can write about it."

"Really? Do you think anyone would read it?" Castiel asked timidly.

"We'll never know, if you never write it. Go on now, back to your seats."

Dean leaned over to his new friend, smiled, and whispered. "I would read it."

All wee Cass did was nod and pay attention to Mr. Morgan. He was quite happy with himself. He had made a new friend and Gabriel didn't even need to push him into it.

\--------------------------

"Can’t we skip the rest of the day and head home?" Dean moaned.

"No way, they have a new author this year. I want to meet him."

"Don’t tell your story."

Castiel laughed and shook his head. "You're terrified that someone will steal that idea, but don’t worry. You're the only one who knows about it."

Dean just frowned at his friend's nonchalant attitude. "Even the last guy told you to never share. He was nice and warned you about idea thieves. I don’t want that to happen to you."

"Well, why don’t you come with me, this way you know, I am not giving up any state secrets?" Cass asked with a huge smile.

Dean just narrowed his eyes and nodded. Castiel just shook his head and chuckled as he imagined his friend as an over protective guard dog. Though he knew he was lucky to be included in Dean's small circle of protection. The only other person he had seen Dean defend as fiercely as himself, was his baby brother Sam.

Well, Cass defended Sam too, he couldn’t help it. The kid looked like a stray puppy and followed them around like one too. Sam worshipped Dean and he suspected had a crush on Cass.

It was cute that the kid wanted to be a lawyer. Had started looking at law books and tried to understand them with Dean's help. Speaking of Dean…

"Hey, you've never said. What are you going to do after you get through high school?"

Dean bit his lip and Cass could tell he was searching for the right answer. "Bobby said I could work at the junkyard for a few years. Then I'll probably go to tech school to become a mechanic."

"You said you hated mechanic stuff. You hated the way you could never get the stains out of your dad's clothes and how the grease stunk up yours and Sam's clothes. Why you even _think_ of doing something you hate?"

Dean sighed and scuffed his shoes. "Look, I may not like it, but mechanics are always in need. I need to do something so I can help put Sammy through school. Law school isn't cheap."

Cass sat there opened mouth and stunned at what he was hearing. "You're going to give up any dream you had to send Sam to school? He's going to hate you for that."

"No, he won't," Dean replied with a humorless laugh. "He is so wrapped up in his dreams and you that he'll only notice if we have a fight or something. Come on Cass, let my dad have one son to be proud of."

"He's stupid if he's not already proud of you. Come on, let's skip the rest of school and hang out," Cass replied sadly. Dean has always had a problem seeing his own worth, but he would do his best to make his friend see his own worth.

"But the writer…"

"Will probably return next year. Right now I need to hang with my best friend."

\--------------------

"Did Ms. Moseley talk to you about college?" Cass asked as casually as he could.

"Yup, said I would never get a scholarship with my grades. I would need to score super high on my tests to even have a prayer of getting into anything more than a trade school. Which means I start as Bobby's as soon as I graduate."

Castiel sat there shell shocked at Dean's devil may care attitude. No, actually he wasn't surprised. His idiotic friend had always downplayed his own intelligence and really, he just wanted to weep for him.

"Dean, my uncle Zachariah talked to me. He wanted to know if you were interested in starting at his firm at Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc."

"What in the world would I do there?"

"Well, he's offering to pay for you to go to college, he needs a new head accountant and you're good with numbers…"

"Dear lord, the answer is no. The only thing worse than accounting would be HR. Stick me under the Impala or even a minivan first."

"Do you really want to be a mechanic, Dean?" Castiel asked softly.

Dean sighed and looked to the sky. "Not really, but I can't be what I want to be. Plus, I need to help Sammy save up for Stanford. Dad will never be able to afford it on his own."

"I knew you didn’t want to be a mechanic! What do you really want to be, Dean? Please, as your best friend I deserve to know."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Cross my heart and hope to kiss Michael," Cass replied seriously.

"I want to be a kindergarten teacher."

Castiel couldn’t help it, he had to laugh. Not at his friend, but for him. Still it was enough of a laugh to put Dean in a big enough huff to walk away.

"No, no, no, come back. I wasn't laughing at you, I swear. It's just, I never would have imagined it, but you would be perfect for the job. You've been taking care of Sam for so long, I mean all those kids could really use your version of tlc. Ms. Moseley may have given up on you, but I haven't. Come on, let's do a little research. At the very least, you can use your half days to volunteer at the school. This way you know 100% that is the path you want to take. Come on, let's get you started on the right path. It's never too late and I bet Sam would be happy to hear you have a goal besides the one John set down for you."

Castile walked off with his longtime friend, chatting about things to do and classes he could take. Neither of them could remember the last time they were both this happy.

\----------------

"How was your first day?" Cass asked from his desk.

"Hell, I swear they put me with the most rowdy children to snap me out of wanting to teach," Dean groaned as he dropped his bag and shuffled to the couch. His smile never dipping or dimming.

"In other words, you loved it?"

"I know I shouldn’t. I know those little demons should send me running straight to my Dad's shop, but I loved hearing them laugh. Watching their eyes light up when they learn something new. How was your day publisher hunting?"

Castiel sighed and drooped in his seat. "Not well."

"Need an agent?" Dean asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, but not Meg. That woman tried to get into my pants right off the bat. I'm not trying to become an actor or stripper! I just want to publish a children's book."

"Can't say as I blame her," Dean muttered.

Castiel looked at his longtime friend with wide eyes. "What?" he managed to squeak out. His cheeks and ears a magnificent shade of red.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "I've always found you attractive Cass. Don't worry, I won’t suddenly jump you or anything like that. I've kept myself in check. I promise to continue."

"Why?"

"Why do I find you attractive? I don’t know, I just do; and it's not jut for your looks. You could get sliced up and I would still be attracted to you. Why do I keep myself in check? Because you're straight and I cherish your friendship. I'll take you any way I can," Dean finished with a whisper.

Castiel walked over to his friend and sat down next to him. "Do you know why I wanted you to go to college?"

"Because you're a good man and you want what's best for your friends. You even found me a working scholarship and you helped Sam word his letter to Stanford. They're sure to accept him, thanks to you."

"Not exactly true. I – words fail me with you," he ground out before he lunged for his friend, claiming his mouth the way he had dreamed of doing for years.

Dean hesitated before bringing his hand up to cup the back of his friend's head. They both moaned as Castiel's tongue sought entrance. Neither of the men could say how much time had passed, since the kiss started or ended.

"Really?" Dean asked when he managed to get his breath back.

"Really," Castiel said with a sure nod.

Neither noticed Gabriel and Sam walking in on them. "About time you two pulled your heads out of your ass. Dean, hurt him and I hurt you, Cass, mess this up and I'll make your life a living hell," Gabriel said as he handed Sam a few bills.

"Thank you guys. I would say dinner's on me, but I need to save money. Starving student and all that. Now what's for dinner?"

Dean groaned and hid under Castiel's arm and Castiel just grinned and looked like the cat who ate the canary. He was very pleased with himself.

~Fin~


End file.
